Chained
by Flavinette
Summary: The Chosen One has fallen. Darkness is spreading slowly throughout England as Voldemort gains more followers. The Order is destroyed and Hermione can see only gloom, who will help her see the light? Rated M for Violence, Language and Mature Themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Harry, please come back to Hogwarts. Don't listen to him, he won't stop killing if you turn yourself in. Stop being so noble for once," Hermione said furiously, stomping her foot. Harry merely ignored her and continued trying to step carefully through the undergrowth without disturbing the invisibility cloak._

"_My Lord, I heard something," a gravelly voice rasped. Hermione's heart pounded, adrenaline rushing through her system. She could hear Fenrir prowling closer, no doubt drawn by their wildly thumping hearts._

"_My, my, what have we here? Mr. Potter and his mudblood whore. Since you're a mudblood girlie, the Dark Lord may let me have a nibble," breathed Fenrir, in Hermione's ear, whipping away the cloak. Grimy, blood stained hands grabbed Hermione around the waist and threw her into the circle of death eaters that surrounded Voldemort. Harry landed on top of her a moment later._

"_Harry, so nice to see you again. Are you ready to die?" Voldemort sneered, his soulless eyes gleaming scarlet. Harry sat up groaning, Hermione could see his eyes getting misty with pain. "Don't sit up on my account, here let me help you," mocked Voldemort cruelly, "Crucio." Harry's screams rent the air, piercing Hermione's heart. She sat up, tears streaming down her face._

"_Harry," she said weakly as he fell back down to the earth in a crumpled heap. "Harry, get up. You can't die, not now, not against him."_

_Harry opened his eyes blearily and raised his wand towards the ghostly, inhuman shape that once was Tom Riddle. "Tom," he said sloppily, "do it now Tom. Kill me, if you can. You've fail so many times before, can't finish a seventeen year old boy? Do it, if you have the guts," Harry jeered, though the crashes from Hogwarts were getting louder. It seemed that the death eaters back at the castle were winning._

_A feral snarl issued from the pale face above them. "Your wish is my command," said Voldemort, laughing cruelly at the way Harry shook. "Give my regards to your parents. Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light hit Harry's chest as the life left his eyes, his body collapsing._

_ Hermione felt a pummelling force hit her in the chest. She stumbled backwards, not realizing that she had stood up when Harry was talking to Voldemort. A pair of scabbed over hands grabbed her and the smell of flesh met her nose. Hermione ripped free of Greyback's hands and flung herself onto Harry's lifeless form. _

"_Rabastan, you're collecting for a little auction. Take her for your inventory, she should fetch a high price," said Voldemort lazily, stepping onto Harry and flicking his wand, sending her flying into the dirt and roots at a hooded man's feet. I think it's time to head up to the castle, don't you?" Voldemort sneered. He bent down so his face was an inch away from Hermione's. She could see every horrific detail with frightening accuracy. His skin was so pale that it was nearly translucent, his mouth was lipless and cruel, the slits he had for a nose were flared in disgust, but it was his eyes that she would never forget. It was as though she was looking into Hell itself, the demons cackling and relishing the torture it bestowed on each human's life. Hermione screamed as Fiendfyre consumed Hogwarts in the background. The fiery creatures tossed corpses into the air before swallowing them whole. _

"No!" Hermione screamed, sitting up in her dingy cot. Her heart was racing and she was covered in a cold sweat. Hermione let her tears clean the grime from her face, not wanting to close her eyes and relive the nightmare again, to see Voldemort's maniacal face near hers, while the Order of the Phoenix and students were consumed in fire.

It had been nearly a month since Harry's downfall and the destruction of Hogwarts. Voldemort's wrath was spreading slowly throughout England. Slave trade was common now. Rebels, muggles, muggle born or sometimes half-bloods were sold at auctions. She had been taken by Rabastan and was going to be offered as his next auction. Hermione was going to be a specialty item, a virgin. Rabastan was planning on leaving out what happened to men when they came by her cell, trying to breaking her.

Hermione sighed looking down at her thin wrists. Shackles had been magically placed on her wrists shortly after her capture. She had tried everything to remove them, hitting, smashing, even starving herself in an attempt to slip through them. They merely contracted to fit her frail wrist better. Her wand had been snapped by Rabastan and she wasn't good at wandless magic.

Hermione stood up and crossed her cell in three strides. She turned the handle of the faucet and let it run for a few moments. The water turned from a rusty brown to a light brown, which was the cleanest the water ever got. She looked into the grungy, cracked mirror that distorted her reflection. She had become wiry and stronger when on the run with Harry and Ron, yet the slice of rock hard bread per day was taking its toll. Her face was gaunt and haunted, almost skeletal. Her eyes had the look of a caged animal, on the verge of losing its sanity.

"Get over here," Rabastan's voice called through a slot in the wall. Hermione didn't answer; she froze at the sound of his voice. "Mudblood, are your ears filled with filth? Move, you whore. Greyback's here, wants to make a bid on you." Hermione's pulse quickened as she swallowed hard. Greyback viewed her as a meal, not as a house elf like other bidders. Hermione was a meal he would get his pleasure out of before consuming her.

Hermione wanted to crawl back in her bunk and ignore the frustrated voice emanating from the wretched slot. She traced her fingers lightly over the knotted scar across her stomach. It ran from just below her left breast, down to her right hip. Rabastan wasn't a man to play games with or test his temper. Rabastan had sloppily healed her when he realized he may lose a hefty sale if she was dead or too damaged.

"The auction starts soon mudblood; get a move on before I have to Avada you. My customers don't like to be kept waiting." Rabastan yelled, banging the metal violently. Hermione snarled, but thrust her hands through slot. Rabastan attached a thick sliver chain to the ring on her shackles. Once they were secure he tugged her through the wall after muttering the incantation to allow passage through the sturdy, stone wall.

Hermione stumbled, blinking in the torchlight passage. Rabastan grabbed a torch out of a holder near her cell and brandished it in her face. Hermione could feel the flames lick her face eagerly and she gasped in the heat of it.

"You won't sell well like that will you?" Rabastan said rhetorically, scrutinizing Hermione's filthy and baggy robes that hung, torn, off her thin frame. He flicked his wand, vanishing her robes so she was let in nothing but her bra and underwear. Hermione instinctively tried to cover herself but Rabastan turned on his heel and dragged her through the mildewing passage roughly, towards a new master.

**A/N: This is going to be a darker Dramione story. It picks up near the end of the Deathly Hallows, but this time Harry dies. I will probably have slower updates as I am focusing more on my Hermione and Tom Riddle story. I was reading through the story and found some errors, so I've re-edited it. Thanks to my betas! **

**Review/Comment**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione stumbled and fell into a mouldy puddle. Rabastan swore and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her to her feet. Hermione tried to walk faster but felt a sharp pain in her knee with every step. When Rabastan stopped to push her through a small door she glanced down to see her bloody knee. Hermione winced as the door slammed behind her.

"Granger, come here," a soft voice said. Hermione looked around wildly, crouching slightly in a defensive stance. Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, wand drawn, but pointed it at Hermione's knee rather than at her heart. Narcissa wordless healed her knee and beckoned her forward. Hermione was unsure whether to trust her or not and merely stayed stock still. Narcissa sighed, light a candle on the small table behind her and sat down on a rickety chair.

Hermione took in Narcissa's appearance; the faint candle light illuminated the premature lines on her face. Narcissa sighed and stared blankly at the flame. Hermione padded forward cautiously as Narcissa closed her eyes and a crystalline tear escaped. Hermione felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time, sympathy. Hermione slowly placed a small hand on Narcissa's shoulder; she could feel her stiffen then she cried harder and sat up sniffling. She withdrew a silk handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. Hermione smiled to herself at the thought that Narcissa could be in a slave trade auction house and still be refined.

Hermione felt a wave of despair wash over her. She withdrew her hand and sat down in the corner, reality seemed to crash down upon her. She wasn't Hermione Granger anymore, she was less than dirt. Comforting someone that was crying a little wasn't going to change Harry's death or the fact that she may be raped and beaten by her new master.

"How do you do it?" Hermione jumped as Narcissa looked at her incredulously. Hermione just looked down uncomfortably. Rabastan's voice thundered around the room, warning Narcissa that Hermione had two minutes before the bidding started. Hermione shrank further back as Rabastan's voice faded and Narcissa walked towards her, wand outstretched.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said, more to herself than to Hermione, "I never wanted this. Supporting the Dark Lord seemed right; now look at what the world has been reduced to. Everyday girls come in; I fix them up so they sell. They're sold to drunk, sadistic, torturers. Muggle girls who don't understand what's happening are being raped and sold. Lucius is dead, Draco-" Narcissa broke off. She clenched her jaw and stared a Hermione, as though to stare through her. "He's changed; I don't know who he is anymore."

Hermione heard loud screams, a girl's, from above. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and stared, terrified, at the ceiling. She heard the noise fade and wondered dimly if she knew the girl. Narcissa gripped Hermione's arms and pulled her to her feet. She cleaned most of the grime off Hermione's body and quickly transfigured her dirty underwear and bra into a clean, silver pair. She picked up the chain and led her to the center of the room. A hole opened in the ceiling and Hermione could hear Rabastan introducing the next _item_ for sale. Narcissa placed a hand softly on Hermione's cheek; Hermione jerked her head slightly at the contact. Narcissa looked at her sadly before Hermione felt herself rise up and landed in the center of a dim spotlight.

*

"Just tonight, I won't ask after tonight, promise," Blaise Zabini said calmly. He was sitting in leather, high backed chair. He was engaged in a wizarding chess game with his fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Blaise looked out the window of his Italian mansion. There were at least twenty women outside, basking in the sunshine, laughing, and running about. There were some girls as young as ten or twelve and some as old as twenty five. People laughed at him, called him perverted or congratulated him on having bought so many fine girls from Rabastan's whore show. No one knew the truth, why he bought so many girls. He bought them, not to beat them up, rape them or force them to clean, cook or act as a door mat; he bought them for his mother. His mother had been raped and brutally murdered by an uncontrolled bunch of Death Eaters. They had been punished cruelly by the Dark Lord for abusing a pure-blood but her death could not be undone. His mother had never been the most nurturing woman but she had taught him that respecting women was important; something his line of dead step-fathers should have taken into consideration.

Every month Blaise would put on his mask and descend one more into Rabastan's hellhole where sobbing, beaten, bloodied girls were paraded in front of him. He would buy as many as he could yet he was often out bid. Although he was rich, he was caring for nearly fifty women, paying their bills and still had to give heaps of galleons to the Dark Lord. He would spit and sneer at them when he came to claim them then apparate to his safe haven. His Italian mansion was under the Fidelius charm, Draco was secret keeper. The other girls would help clean the new ones up and once they were feeling better he would come and apologize. Blaise would never admit it, but he liked being the hero, he liked seeing the gratitude in their eyes. He had never tried to pursue any of them in a romantic way but to him they were family.

Blaise looked back to the chess board in time to see his rook smashed by Draco's queen. Blaise cleared his throat loudly and Draco looked up, gazing into his eyes blankly. "Mate, you've got to come. Ra_bastard_ is getting suspicious, he said he wanted to come and see how my _whores_ were doing." Blaise screwed up his face in disgust and continued, "Just come in, and buy a girl for me. I need you to say to Rabastan that you have to replace one of mine. Say she wasn't doing something right and you killed her. He's thinking that I'm treating them too easily. I mean, Greyback comes every other month to get a replacement. Rabastan knows I'm capable of murder, his brother knows that all too well," Blaise looked darkly down at his hands. Rudolphous had come into his house and seen Blaise healing some muggle girls, he had Crucio'd nearly everyone until Blaise had attempted to stun him. Rudolphus had turned around outraged and he ripped up him sleeve. Blaise panicked, he was going to summon the Dark Lord. He had killed him quickly before Rudolphus' finger made it to his forearm.

"Draco, please, I can't let Rabastan get wary. If he gets suspicious, the Dark Lord will get suspicious," Blaise trailed off. Draco's face remained impassive as Blaise spoke again. "I have over fifty girls here, they'll all be killed. I promised them all that they would be safe here."

Draco looked into Blaise eyes and sighed. He closed his eyes wearily then spoke more to the chess pieces than Blaise, "fine." Blaise grinned but Draco continued. "You have to beat me at chess." Draco smiled as Blaise laughed. His smiled faded as Blaise moved his knight to checkmate Draco's king. Draco watched as the white knight smashed the dark king to rubble.

**A/N: Do you all like the way Blaise is portrayed? Thought there needed to be a noble Slytherin.**

*****

**Review/Comment**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A tall, hooded figure made its way briskly up the lane towards Malfoy Manor. The stranger sidestepped a murky puddle and stopped to glance at its reflection. The moonlight gleamed off the cold, impenetrable mask, hidden beneath the midnight material of the cloak. It shuddered and lengthened its stride, reaching the vast wooden doors and knocking loudly. They opened swiftly and an identical figure stepped out next to the first, snapping the door shut as they turned in unison into the darkness.

They apparated to a dingy dirt covered boulevard in the middle of Knockturn Alley. They hurried past bloodied beggars, hags chanting wickedly and a few others dressed like them. As they hurried by a third Death Eater they swung left into a dank alley and found a rotting door. They turned to face each other, brown eyes met silver, and they both seemed to brace themselves before they opened the door and entered the dank, rancid room.

"Masters Malfoy and Zabini," a muggle man said, bowing low as a trickle of scarlet blood made its way down his face, dripping obscenely. "Master has been waiting for you, this way please." He scurried off down a corridor, Draco following closely with Blaise. He stopped at a door and motioned them inside, shutting it behind them. They heard a scream a few seconds later and soon after Rabastan stepped into the room, stowing his wand back up his sleeve.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I told _it_ to bring you to me first before showing you to the room." Rabastan grinned, making Blaise grind his teeth. "Draco, I believe it's your first time to my lovely abode. What brings you here?"

Draco showed no sign of emotion as he removed his hood and mask before replying. "I came to replace one of Zabini's girls. I was just _playing_ around but she was weak. Muggles don't deserve food, but as a result she died halfway through our playtime." Draco removed his gloves and sighed, "it's a shame they die so quickly. Either they misbehave and need to be _removed_, they get ill or get in the way of his temper." Draco shot a look at Blaise and Rabastan laughed.

"Been a bit temperamental with the slaves Zabini? That why you buy so many, got to replace them quicker than house elves?" Rabastan looked at Blaise for a signal that Draco's story was false but was disappointed when Blaise merely smiled darkly and removed his own gloves, hood and mask. Rabastan smiled tightly, "you can show Draco the ropes. We start in five minutes." He swept from the room as Blaise exhaled noisily.

"Alright, we don't have much time. What will happen is Rabastan fetches some poor girl from her cell, someone cleans her up, and then they stick her in there like some animal on display." Blaise gestured to the dark window through which he could see a small circular, stone room. "When the auction starts, a scroll will appear in front of you. When you wish to place a bid on which ever girl is on display you write how much you will pay and if you're the highest you enter the room and claim her. You can only bid once per girl. Rabastan will call the winner, so if you win, when you go to claim them you just walk through the window, grab them and drag them back through whichever window is yours. The windows are actually two way mirrors so we can see the girls, but they can't see us."

Draco looked down at his perfectly manicured nails, inspecting them for grime. "Alright, just let me know which one you want and I'll buy her." Blaise nodded in thanks and walked towards the window to sit down in one of the dirty chairs. Draco followed suit and studied the room inside. There were mirrors lining the walls, all roughly the same size as theirs so he assumed it was other bidders' rooms. There was a smaller window opposite theirs which they could see into. Rabastan was in it and he was yelling heatedly, spitting and once withdrew his wand for good measure.

He disappeared for a few minutes then reappeared suddenly and held his wand to his throat. He lowered it and when he spoke his voice echoed through their room. "Gentlemen-" Blaise snorted as Rabastan said this, "glad you came this fine night for the last item on our menu is a specialty. We have a live virgin." Draco frowned, _virgins were this uncommon? _He mentally smacked himself; _she either isn't a virgin or just never gave them the chance to rape her_. Rabastan interrupted his train of thought, "but we'll be saving the best for last. Right now we have a thirteen year old muggle, the minimum is a hundred galleons, and this one is nice and young." As he spoke the floor seemed to fall away as a crying girl was lifted into the cold, stone room. When the floor rebuilt itself the spotlight seemed to shine brighter on her.

The girl collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing. Draco watched impassively as her chains clanked noisily and she tried to wrench herself free. The image of the girl was reflected all around the room on the other mirrors. Draco picked a quill off the table between Blaise and himself and looked at Blaise for a signal. Blaise nodded at Draco and they both scribbled down a number on their parchment. The ink faded away and Draco watched Rabastan scan a sheet in front of him for the highest bidder.

"The bidding is closed," Rabastan said after a few moments. "The whore goes to Dolohov for six hundred and fifty galleons." Draco heard Blaise curse as Dolohov strode through the glass of a nearby mirror and grabbed the chains off the ground. The girl screamed and threw all of her weight against it, pulling the chains from his hands. He roared in anger and swiped at her, causing her to go flying backwards and hitting the wall behind her with a sickening crunch. Draco watched as her head slumped forward, her limp, long, raven hair falling down over her face. Dolohov grabbed the chains once more and dragged her unconscious body through his mirror.

Blaise grabbed the rubbish bin and threw up a little in it. Draco looked over as he vanished his vomit and wiped his mouth. "I could have bid more; I only bid six hundred and thirty. I could have saved her." Blaise looked around in despair and Draco could see why he had wanted him there. It must have been hell seeing girls being beaten and dragged away helplessly.

The bidding continued on other girls, and every time they were outbid. Blaise punched the wall in anger as another girl was dragged away. This one had tried to strangle herself before her new master got to her. She didn't manage to kill herself, just fell unconscious. Death was better than what awaited her.

Another girl appeared and Blaise scrawled a number viciously as Draco sighed and wrote another one half heartedly. Rabastan called bidding to a halt once more and called Blaise's name out. Blaise smiled wearily at Draco in a bittersweet triumph before wiping away all emotion and stepping through the mirror. The girl stared at him in fear as he wordlessly took her chains and tugged on them for her to follow. She sat defiantly and Blaise turned around slowly, hating what he had to do. "Imperio," he shouted, wand in hand. The girl followed him like a vapid marionette as he walked back through the glass. Once he was out of sight from the others, hidden safely behind his mirror, he removed the curse and turned to Draco. "Just buy the next one at all costs, I'll pay you back later. I need to get this one back to the mansion." The girl was blinking slowly as the haze around her disappeared. Draco wrote out the mansions address and handed it to Blaise silently as he grabbed the girl's hand and disappeared.

While he was gone a girl no more than three was put up for sale. Her mother was a blood traitor but was very ill, useless for selling. Instead of auctioning off the mother they decided to sell the daughter as punishment. Although the girl was supposedly worth five hundred galleons, Draco bid a thousand and fifty galleons. Blaise reappeared as Rabastan declared Draco the winner and Blaise smiled at Draco thankfully. Draco walked calmly into the room and scooped up the chains as he had seen the others do. The girl just looked up at him with her too big eyes. She was starving and weak, too fragile to walk or even fight back. He waved his wand, causing her to bob along behind him like a small balloon. Once they reached the safety of the other room he reversed the spell but caught her as she fell. She felt weightless and frail as he held her. Blaise walked forward and smiled at her, giving her a cup of milk from his robes. She gulped it hungrily as Draco whispered the location of Blaise's house in her ear. Her stomach rumbled as Blaise took her from Draco's arms. The second she left his arms Draco stiffened and drained all emotion from himself as he had been taught to do. Emotions were what had gotten him into this mess.

"You can leave whenever, I'll send word when the newest girls are felling better." Blaise said in an undertone, wrapping his cloak around the shivering child and spinning once more into darkness. Draco sighed and sat down in the chair once more, staring at Rabastan through the mirror. He studied the sick face and wondered if the death of his brother had affected him at all, or if seeing these girls beaten then raped made him feel remorse. Rabastan's voice rang out once more announcing the last member of the auction. Draco watch dully as a crouched over woman was lifted onto the floor. His eyes widened as the snarl of warning left her throat and he took in her once bushy hair, now crusted with dirt and grime. He traced the thick scar up her stomach and looked at the face he had aimed so many schoolboy taunts at.

"Granger," he said softly, "we meet again."

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone and thanks again to my betas! Please review, constructive criticism is adored. **

*****

**Review/Comment**

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione took in her surroundings. She was in a dirty, circular stone room. She saw herself reflected all around the room and felt a chill. She turned and saw Rabastan through a small window. He was talking but she couldn't hear him, she saw his leer and without thinking she launched herself at the window. She started smashing her silvery chains repeatedly at the glass, she saw Rabastan smirk and she spit at the glass. Rabastan glowered and just looked at the sheaf of parchment; he met her eyes and grinned obscenely. She turned around slowly and saw a mirror's surface rippling as a dark form made its way through.

*

Draco studied the face in front of him. She had changed; she had lost the all knowing air she once had. It had been replaced with a feral, animalistic look, the hunted, caged look. He watched her take in her surroundings and turn until she saw Rabastan. Rabastan threw her a taunting look and she exploded. She attacked the spot on the glass where he was sitting behind. _It's an unbreakable charm Granger, _Draco thought sardonically. He took in her passionate yet futile attempts to get through to Rabastan. None of the other girls had been as feisty; she would fetch a high price, more fun to break.

Draco chuckled softly as Granger spit at Rabastan, she had pretty good aim too. She had managed to hit where his forehead would be. Rabastan looked vaguely crossed but grinned as he looked at the bidding list. Draco twirled the quill around in his fingers in contemplation as he watched Hermione attempt to slip her wrists through the manacles unsuccessfully.

*

Hermione gasped as a horribly familiar smell met her nose. It was the stench that had plagued her nightmares when she had been taken from Hogwarts to her prison. It was the rancid, unwashed, fetid and bloody smell of Fenrir Greyback. She gazed in horror as the hulking form made its way through the smooth glass. She saw his thick claw-like nails and his wolfish grin. He smiled grotesquely and Hermione could see some old blood on the sores around his mouth and his gleaming, sharp, lethal teeth.

"Told you I'd get a nibble eventually," Greyback breathed, stepping closer to Hermione, hands outstretched. Greyback lunged for her chains but with a loud clank she whipped them back behind her, arms over her head, poised. "Don't mess with me girlie," he threatened, swiping at her. His thick nails made deep cuts on her leg but he had bent down too far and Hermione pressed her advantage.

She swung the chain and wrapped it quickly around his neck and with an adrenalin rush; she jumped onto the thrashing werewolf's back. He backed up onto the stone wall, bashing her repeatedly against the wall. She felt each blow yet only applied more pressure. Fenrir turned red from exertion then slowly, turned an ashen gray as he stumbled forwards. He fell to his knees and Hermione released him for a split second, just long enough to bring her manacles and chain smashing down on the matted, filthy head.

Fenrir crumpled, limp as a ragdoll, bleeding heavily. "Well done Mudblood, now I get twice the amount of gold," Rabastan said as he climbed through his window. He turned to address the mirrors, "it's a shame the wolf never had a chance to sample her. It's not that hard." He turned and pinned Hermione's arms to her side and crashed his lips onto hers.

*

Draco watched in awe as Hermione brought her manacles down on Greyback's head. He had made a bid, a high at that but was somewhat glad he hadn't won. Draco certainly didn't want to be in Fenrir's position. He saw Rabastan make his way through his window and heard him boast. Fenrir had already paid for her but since he had been _unable_ to claim her, Rabastan got his money and she would go to the next highest bidder. He saw Rabastan grab Hermione and kiss her in the most repulsive, violent way he'd ever seen. The effect was almost instantaneous, Hermione's eyes started blazing and her hair started to crackle. There was blue electricity pulsing through it and as Rabastan moved his hand to grope her, the electricity seemed to disappear. Draco sucked in his breath; he really wasn't in the mood to watch another rape happen. At once it exploded out of her, a shining orb of blur fire surrounded her and she stayed, suspended in the blue tinted light. Her eyes closed and she smiled faintly, as though remembering a better time.

"Whore! Filth, pay attention to your master," Rabastan screamed as he picked himself off the floor. "Think about poor Potter? Maybe your old freckle covered lover? Rabastan jeered, Hermione's eyes snapped open, the fire alive in them. "Well their off rotting in some part of Albania, along with dear Mummy and Daddy," Rabastan continued cruelly. Something seem to break inside Hermione as she fell to the ground in a heap, all magic gone. Rabastan strode over and picked up the chains, which by now were dented and bloodied. "See? Not that hard, you just need to know how to control them," he said to the mirrors. He walked back to him room, passing effortlessly through the glass, leaving the shaking heap that was Hermione behind. He sat back down and scanned his list once more.

*

Hermione sensed Rabastan leave the room and could hear his voice no more. All she could hear was the pathetic clink of her shackles, the slow drip of her blood from her deep gashes from Fenrir and her shaky breath. She tried to stem the flow of images from her mind but they came anyways. Her parents blanks faces as she wiped their memories, Harry's lifeless corpse among countless others she had loved and cared for. She braced herself as she heard the rippling of the glass. Her body ached and protested to moving, yet she clenched her jaw, ready to fight for her freedom again. She looked up slightly to see immaculate shoes and dress robes; she kept looking until she saw her new master. She gasped and fell into darkness.

"Bloody hell," said Draco exasperatedly.

**A/N: I don't like Greyback.....as you could probably tell. I've had nearly a thousand hits and only eight comments. Please let me know how you feel about it (:**

*****

**Review/Comment**

*****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco eyed Hermione's slumped form warily. The last thing he wanted was to end up like Greyback. He smiled wryly, _no need to faint Granger. I know I'm good looking but show some restraint, _Draco thought to himself as he dragged her out of the room, wincing as he heard a loud crack as some part of her hit the edge of the mirror. Draco gripped the chains tightly as he apparated away.

*****

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and felt a blinding pain. She clutched her head, attempting to make the sharp, stabbing feeling disappear. As it dulled to a low throb she opened her eyes and shrieked. Two bulbous, luminous eyes were looking back at her. Her heart rate returned to normal as the house elf backed away and turned to get a glass of water for her. She took in its squashed over nose and tiny round ears. It smiled crookedly at her and handed her the glass which she gulped down quickly.

"Not so fast!" The elf squeaked piercingly. Hermione had already downed the glass and felt nauseous as the water hit her stomach rapidly. The house elf sighed and placed a bucket next to her which Hermione promptly vomited into. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and spat again, attempting to get the burning, bile taste out of her mouth. The elf filled the glass of water again and held it up to her cautiously. "Slowly this time," he pleaded.

Hermione nodded and looked around as she sipped her water bit by bit. She was in a small clean room. It was dark green with silver accents. She felt her wrists absently as she sat back down on the small cot and felt the bands of metal still intact. She sighed and squinted at them and turned her wrists so the loops were facing away from her, they almost looked like thick silver bangles.

She walked over to the door and tried the handle, not really expecting it would open. The door stuck fast and she lay back down as the world started to spin. The elf took the glass from her and applied a plum coloured potion to her cut. Hermione gritted her teeth as it smoked and stung but breathed a sigh of relief once it was over and her leg was healed. The elf handed her a damp wash cloth and she wiped away the remnants of potion and blood. Hermione smiled weakly at the elf, which beamed back at her. "I must go, master needs me," the elf said before disappearing with a loud crack that left the Hermione clutching her head.

_Bloody Malfoy,_ Hermione thought viciously as she searched the room for any weak spots. _Why did you come? Why did you have to bid on me? Fucking ferret. I've killed one jailer then landed myself with you. Who comes after you? _Hermione sat back down on the Slytherin themed cot and pulled the thin, emerald sheets around her, slowly falling into an uneasy doze.

*****

Draco paced his study quickly. The room was enormous, filled with tall dark mahogany bookshelves which were filled with every book imaginable. There were sleek leather sofas and chairs by the monstrous fireplace. The white marble carvings of snakes would slither around the grate, firelight glinting off their rich, ruby eyes. The fireplace was somewhat menacing as it gave off a foreboding aura.

"Master called?" Cried a house elf as Draco jumped and withdrew his wand rapidly. Spotting the elf he stowed it away and watched the elf visibly relax. He smirked.

"Keep an eye on her, I'm going out. When I get back bring her to me," Draco commanded, throwing a pinch of Floo Powder from one of the snakes' mouths into the searing flames. As they burst into bright green flames the elf bowed as melted into the flames.

*****

"There you go, you're doing much better," Blaise said encouragingly as a girl stood up shakily, leaning heavily on Blaise. She winced as her knee gave out and he scooped her up, placing her back on the bed. He brushed away her tears and handed her some ice for her knee. She smiled gratefully and closed her eyes as Blaise stroked her hair softly. It was painful not being able to heal her, dark magic always left its mark.

Blaise always felt a little closer to his mother as each girl healed and learned to live again. He watched her breathing steadily and pulled her blankets over her before going into the next room. "Hi Annabelle," Blaise said quietly, calmly. The tiny girl looked up at him from her crib and he was sucked into her too big eyes. He smiled at her and bent to pick her up as he heard the door open.

'I've got her bottle," said his wife, smiling. Annabelle was three but after being starved for so long she couldn't handle solid food yet. They had married young, they still were young, but it had been the only way to spare her. She had fought against the Dark Lord and Blaise sneering at her, told Voldemort that her spirit could be broken and her blood was pure, the ideal wife for him. The Dark Lord had passed her on to him with the promise she'd be broken from Blaise. He had always admired her at school for her _differences_ as she put it.

"I'm so proud of you Blaise. You're doing the right thing, she would be so proud," she said, kiss him softly then kissing Annabelle on the temple. Annabelle grabbed some of her long hair and she laughed, scooping up the small child. She fed her happily, humming vaguely. Blaise smiled at her then frowned abruptly.

"Blaise! Where the bloody hell are you?" a faint voice screamed. Blaise apparated to the kitchen only to find a huddle of frightened looking girls. They crowded around him frighten, their fearful whispers overlapping. He quieted them as he recognized Draco's voice. He smiled reassuringly as he strode in the main hall were a frazzled looking Draco awaited him.

"Draco, I told you to owl me before coming over here. The girls were frightened out of their wits." Blaise chastised before Draco cut him off.

"Didn't have time, she woke up, I panicked. Elf is watching her, been sleeping for days, can't sleep." Draco said in a jumbled pacing the length of the hall agitatedly.

Blaise smacked Draco as he passed him for the third time. Draco scowled and rubbed the back of his head. Blaise merely dragged him to the study, poured him some brandy and as he handed it to Draco, he said; "now once more again, this time slowly."

"I bought a girl. Not for anything like that," Draco said, shooting Blaise a look of disgust, "I had to, we know her. She killed Greyback then fainted when I came in to claim her and has been unconscious for three days, I can barely sleep, and the elves couldn't get near her when she slept, she had some primal magic or something that kept everything away," Draco spat. "I don't know what to do with her now she's awake." Draco finished his rant then slugged back his bandy, eyeing Blaise.

"Hold on a second, who is it?" Blaise said, confused.

"It's Granger. Hermione fucking Granger, the mudblood that we used to make fun of at school."

Blaise was in shock. He made some croaking noises before clearing his throat. "What have you done Draco? You can't keep her here. I know Granger, she'll try to escape my any means necessary, I can't put my girls in danger," Blaise said bluntly, cutting off Draco's pleading protest. "I wouldn't have minded so much if she hadn't just killed Greyback. If she's willing to go to those lengths then she's gone round the bend."

"Did you say Hermione is at your house Draco?" a voice said quietly from behind Draco. Draco jumped and nodded in frustration. Blaise pulled her down onto his lap and held her close. "I would like to see her, it's been awhile," she said airily.

"No," Blaise said quietly. "We're not back at Hogwarts, Granger has changed, we all have, but she's been killing and fighting. She took down Fenrir Greyback with a severe disadvantage. She would take you hostage in a heartbeat if it meant her freedom."

Draco watched her brow furrow, thinking hard on how to win over Blaise. She smiled abruptly and walked away vaguely. "Does she even know where she's going?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Not always, but usually she finds something important wherever she goes. Luna's got a gift for spotting things that are often over looked," Blaise said, smiling happily. Draco made loud gagging noises. Blaise merely smiled to himself.

"I should probably get back. I've got a feral, homicidal beaver of a mudblood at home who must be missing me. So I'll go get her and bring her on over," Draco said, standing up and straightening his coat.

The dreamy smile dropped off Blaise's face and he jumped up. "No way, maybe when she's gained a shred of sanity I'll come to visit and decide if she's a flight risk."

Draco scowled and walked over to the nearest fireplace. Blaise sighed wearily as Draco disappeared in the emerald flames. _What have you done?_

**A/N: Thanks a billion to my Beta. Sorry for the slow update, hopefully I`ll will be faster next time. Did you like Luna being there? I didn`t have the heart to kill her.**

*****

**Review/Comment**

*****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello Miss!" A cheery voice squeaked from behind Hermione. She spun around reaching behind her for something to throw, when she saw the little elf from the night before. Breathing a sigh of relief she sank down onto a nearby chair. The elf had been popping in every hour or so to check on her, occasionally bringing food or water. Although she was silent, the elf talked enough for the both of them. He seemed quite pleasant on the whole, but was lonely. From what he had described, he was one of the few elves in the mansion and they were forbidden to talk to one another. Hermione liked him well enough but he had mastered the art of apparating silently, which caught her off guard. Being unprepared was something she loathed.

"Master should be back soon," the elf continued rambling, "He is a good master. I is not be saying that just because he is my master, he takes good care of us. We all has our own hidey-hole in case them should come. Them is not good, no. They is troublemakers. They broke our poor Mistress' heart they did. Taking Master Draco from her right after old Master died. He hurt us, he did. Old Master wasn't nice. Hurt us all, poor Mistress, poor little Master and especially Dobby. Dobby was a troublemaker though, always sticking his nose into other's business. Nasty habit snooping is. Still... I do miss him. Sometimes we would be working on the same floor we would talks. We were sneaky though so we wouldn't be punished. We would talk to the floor or whatevers we were scrubbing, but loud enough so we could hears each other..." The elf sighed and looked down at his feet.

"I is happy old Master is dead, now he is, I can says all I like about him. Master Draco forbids us from revealing secrets we heards or his secrets, but we can still talks about him. We now get a towel and we can clean it whenever we like." The elf wiggled his ears with joy, reminding Hermione of some hippos she had seen at a zoo with her parents.

A rock seemed to be lodged in her gut, weighing her down. Swallowing down the torrent of emotions, she walked over to the bed and lay down. At once the elf was by her side.

"Are yous okay? Oh dear, I should go get Master. Master is wise; he will knows what to do."

Hermione shot upright and smiled brightly at the elf, hugging him. The elf squeaked and hugged her back, rapping his bony arms around her neck as a child might do. Hermione silently prayed that the elf wouldn't call Draco.

"I guess Miss is feeling better then?" Hermione nodded, drawing back; pleased she had diverted the elf. "Since you is being better, I shall call Master." Before Hermione could protest the elf snapped his fingers and disappeared, as though dissolving into the air.

Cursing her stupidity, Hermione snarled, renewing her efforts to escape the room. The familiar surge of energy suffused her as the caged feeling surrounded her senses. The magic around her started to build, growing in strength. She could feel heat building as her vision was tinted with the bluish hue of her magic. She turned towards the door, feeling the power taking aim. A piercing scream left Hermione as the magic built to an almost painful point. She barrelled towards the door, running full tilt.

-o-

"Master?" Draco jumped out of his skin and turned around shakily. The little elf, Elden, was bouncing on the balls of his feet and beaming merrily. Upon seeing Draco's disgruntled face, the elf looked down, mumbling.

"Speak up."

"Yes Master. Sorry Master. I was wanting to tell you about Miss in the basement. She doing much better, she is even giving me a-a," the elf seemed about to burst. "She is even giving me a _hug._"

Draco's mouth twitched. He wanted to smile at the thought of Granger and her ridiculous S.P.E.W. idea back at Hogwarts. She didn't seem to grasp that elves _liked _work. They _wanted _to serve. _The most trouble it seems she'll cause is if she tries to set the elves free. She's been quiet for days_, Draco mused. He dismissed Elden, and strode out of the study, intent on the room in the basement.

After nearly ten minutes of walking, he reached the concealed passage that lead to the basement. Tapping a portrait of his Grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, who sneered disdainfully at Draco, he made to tap Abraxas on the eye. The portrait swung open and the pale man inside was rubbing his face grumpily.

_I should have seen her sooner. She's been awake for days now. Why wait until she's healed? I'm so stupid, it would have been better to see her when she was weak. _Draco continued to berate himself as he walked through a dozen twisting passages, finally rounding a corner. At the end of the long passageway, a door was illuminated with a bluish light. Draco sped up, not liking the look of Hermione's room. A deafening yell resounded through the corridor. Draco took off full tilt down the passageway. Before he could reach the door, it burst open and a brilliant figure flew down the hall towards him.

Hermione smashed into him, knocking them both to the ground. A sickening crack was audible as Draco's head hit the stone floor, hard. He struggled to keep his eyes open and Granger in sight, but darkness consumed him before he utter a strangled yelp.

-o-

Hermione froze, Draco's steely gray eyes focused on her as he struggled to stay conscious. His seemingly soulless black pupils were dilating, and the pale lids covered them as he slid into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione carefully extricated herself and stood over him, not knowing what to do. Dark, ruby blood seeped around his head, forming a gruesome halo. The pale hair was dyed red. She howled with frustration, banging her fists against the impregnable stone walls. A weak moan came from Draco, but his eyes stayed firmly shut.

_Damn it Malfoy, I'm sorry. You're not worth my freedom. _Hermione took off down the hall at a run. She had no idea where she was going; she just wanted to put as much space between herself and Malfoy as possible. Turning this way and that, going up and down staircase after staircase, she finally flung open a door and stepped inside. She grabbed a torch out of a holder on the wall and took a step forwards. The door slammed shut behind her.

She was surrounded by impenetrable darkness, the flame in her hand, barely illuminating a foot in front of her. She pressed against the door, trying to open it.

A deep, thunderous growl ripped through the air. In that darkness, two gleaming, monstrous eyes shone out at her.

**-o-**

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff-hanger. I already have Chapter 7 ready for posting and part of Chapter 8 done. I decided that in a week I'll post Chapter 7 unless there is a big demand for it. Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the long delay, my exams are tomorrow and haven't had much spare writing time since my courses have kept me so busy.**

**-o-**

**Review/Comment**

**-o-**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco sat up groaning, feeling something trickle down the back of his neck. Touching it, he found it warm and sticky and upon further inspection he found blood staining his finger tips. He stood up after a few moments, partially healing his wound with a flick of his wand. He wasn't very good at healing spells, but he just knew the basics.

An acrid, smoky smell met his nose as he looked up. The room that had once held Hermione was coughing out thick plumes of smoke, the door blown off its hinges. He cursed and jogged down the hall, toward the labyrinthine passages before him. He had been running for only moments when a low growl reverberated from a far away room. Draco froze, _Oh God, no. Granger, please tell me you didn't- _Draco prayed fervently, backtracking and running towards the noise. A thunderous roar came rushing down the corridor towards him, followed by a piercing scream.

Sprinting as fast as he could towards the door, the blood pounded through his head. Draco gasped as the wound pulsed rhythmically. Pushing onwards, he reached the iron door as a pain-filled scream came from the room. He swung it open swiftly and tapped the metal with his wand. The door remained frozen, letting the weak light from the passage filter in.

"Luminarium!" He cried and a golden, shining orb blossomed out of his wand and rose to hover among the cobwebs on the ceiling. "Fuck, of all the rooms, you had the pick the one with the chimera in it!" Draco shouted.

Hermione was cowering in a corner; a flaming torch was the only thing staving off the vicious creature. The lion's head was gnashing its teeth at her, while the snake's tail thrashed madly at Draco. He fired a series of hexes and jinxes towards it, even resorting to a few darker curses. They reflected effortlessly off the chimera's magical hide. Rebounding around the barren room, making scorch marks on the walls. Hermione threw the flaming torch at the enraged creature and darted around it, making her way to Draco. The chimera spun around and jumped powerfully towards her.

"Look out!" Draco screamed, causing Hermione to slow for a second to look back at the chimera. Draco sprang forwards, pushing Hermione aside. The lion's fangs sunk into his raised arm, and he howled at the fiery pain that shot up it. He wrenched its jaws open with his free hand and pushed it back as hard as he could. The chimera struck out again but he was ready, kicking the monster in the face. The chimera retreated a few steps but the snake tail rose high above, fangs bared. Before he could take aim at the serpent, Hermione brushed past him. In a flying leap, she jumped over the wounded lion's head and landed on its back. She dodged the striking snake and grabbed it as it moved past for a third time. She forced its mouth open, revealing the poison laced fangs. With a scream, she drove its head down into the neck of the lion, sinking the fangs into the flesh. The chimera bucked, and she flew off. Draco rushed forwards and caught her, his arm gushing blood onto the two of them.

A gurgling sound emanated from the chimera and it took a few wobbly steps forwards, then sunk to the ground, eyes shut. Draco set Hermione down and grimaced as he tried to lift his arm. _Damn, it's going to be hard to heal this with my other arm, _Draco thought, his wand now in the other hand. He and Hermione made their way to the door. Not three feet away a fearsome roar came from the chimera and it launched itself towards Draco's turned back. Draco swiped his wand and thundered, "Avada Kedavra."

The chimera fell limp, the poison had weakened its magical defenses. He felt a pang as the chimera's life extinguished. He heard the door slam and he sighed. Today was not his day.

-o-

Hermione stood behind Draco and saw his shoulders slump as the chimera fell limp. She eyed the open door, only feet from her and looked back at the preoccupied Draco. She made up her mind quickly, inching out of the room. The door slammed shut loudly and she heard Draco sigh from within.

"Let me out Granger." Hermione sat slumped against the door as she heard him slid down the other side and sit on the floor. She closed her eyes and let her pulse slow. The adrenaline rush had left, leaving her weak and tired. She heard Draco groan as his wounds throbbed painfully.

"Granger, listen to me. I know you're there. I'm the only one who knows how to get out. You'll be wandering around until you collapse from starvation and I can always call one of my elves to let me out." Draco lied. The elves couldn't pass through the room's wards, but they could apparate to the hallway, unfortunately they couldn't hear his call through the wards. Luckily Hermione didn't know that.

Hermione opened her eyes and stood up shakily. Draco could hear her stand up and smirked to himself. Hermione kicked the door as hard as she could, incensed. She hated him at that moment. He may have saved her, but she didn't like his control over her, even when she was the free one. Draco gasped as the jolt through the door smacked his head. The cut was bleeding again; it felt as though a tongue of flame was licking his wound.

"Bloody hell Granger. What was that for?" Draco complained, head throbbing. Hermione snarled and hit the door again, this time with both of her fists. Sliding down she rested her head on the cool floor. She heard Draco's robes rustle as he shifted around, trying to get comfortable.

"Granger, I'm not going to ask again. My wand may be no use in opening the door, but I can get my elves in here but I'd rather not involve them. They don't like the basement much. Open the door and I won't punish you further for locking me in here." Draco waited, ears straining to catch any sign from Hermione. He heard a low sigh and held his breath. A solitary click broke the silence and Draco grinned. He pushed himself up and opened the door.

Hermione looked up at him and stared. Eyes locked, she seemed to ask him something, something he didn't know. He stared down at her, not ready to back off. Quickly something changed, her eyes became distant and she tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

_Why the hell does she always do that? _Draco thought, scooping Hermione up and carrying her down the corridor. She weighed almost nothing and he grew concerned as he saw how thin she was. He nearly half ran down the nearest corridor and after several minutes came to a staircase. He went up them carefully for fear of dropping her. After nearly five minutes of climbing he reached the top and pushed through an odd curtain of sorts, emerging in a cozy passageway near the kitchens. He lay Hermione down on a sofa in a nearby room.

"Elden, I need you." The little elf appeared in a wink. He took one look at the conditions the pair of them were in and gasped.

"Oh dear Master, what haves you twos done? Are yous alright?" He busied himself summoning various potions and bandages. He pressed a warm cloth to Draco's head and healed his arm quickly with a few drops of a nasty smelling potion. "You needs your rest Master. I shall take care of the Miss. You should goes to beds." The elf proffered a smoking vial, "For the dreams," he whispered.

Draco eyed the bold elf, wondering if it was worth putting up a fight. He sighed, exhaustion overtaking him. He shrugged and stood up, today the elf wouldn't be punished. He just didn't have the strength.

"Once she's stable put her in Miss Cissy's old room, Riva can tend to her." Draco paused, and then turned, walking to the door. He paused in the doorway to look back. Elden had draped a thick comforter over Hermione and was pressing a warm towel to her forehead. The elf looked quite happy caring for another being. "Elden?"

"Yes Master?"

"If Riva is busy, you can tend to Granger." The elf grinned and wiggled his ears happily.

"Thank yous Master. Miss is very nice. Miss is quiet but is a good listener." The elf beamed and started administering various potions to her. Draco walked out of the room, frowning all the while. It just struck him; he hadn't heard her actually speak since that night in the forest when Potter had died. Snarls, howls and screams, yes, but not actual words.

Crawling into his monstrously big bed he closed his eyes. _We'll talk in the morning. _

**-o-**

**A/N: ****Ta-Da! There's Chapter 7 for you! I hope you enjoyed the chimera. I went on eight different sites and researched chimeras. I found that this version suited my fight best. **

**As for the elves' names, I decided that the Malfoys would have elves with distinguished names. I simply can't picture Lucius calling for Tinkles or Sprinkles. Elden actually means "the Old Servant" so I found it appropriate. Dobby is an odd elf and therefore gets an odd, undistinguished name.**

**-o-**

**Review/ Comment**

**-o-**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up with a jolt; her head was once again throbbing. She clutched the silken sheets and took in her surroundings. She was on a spacious bed with an unnecessary number of throw pillows. The cerulean blue walls were offset by the creamy white trim and carpet. She got the impression that she was floating on a cloud in the sky. She pushed back the cream comforter and walk unsteadily to the bathroom.

Several crystal glasses were lined up on the white marble counter. She filled one up with the cool, clean water from the silvery tap. After gulping it down, she padded back to the room, head clearer. A large wardrobe dominated the right corner of the room and upon opening it, dozens of robes and dresses among others were revealed. Hermione plucked a cream silky nightdress off a hanger and admired the dress for a moment. Stripping down, she chucked her bloodied clothes from the auction into the rubbish bin. A stack of fluffy towels, poked out from behind a tower of soap, bottles of shampoo and various wizarding hair products Hermione didn't recognize. Adding two towels, soap and some shampoo to the night dress in her arms, she made her way to the bathroom. Lining the various items up neatly in the edge of a large corner bathtub, she ran the hot water. The tub was full within a matter of seconds. Magic was a wonderful thing.

The clear, steamy water turned a grungy, copper colour after a few minutes of scrubbing herself with the bar of soap. The soap itself turned a dark brown from being rubbed into dirt so often. Flakes of dirt and dried blood came off and Hermione marvelled at her clean skin. She drained the tub and re-filled it quickly; her hair wouldn't get much cleaner in dirty water. She had to drain and filled the tub three times before the water stayed clear when she rinsed her hair off. She had used almost an entire bottle of shampoo. Her hair felt lighter than it had in ages. Regretfully she got out of the relaxing warm water and dried herself off. Slipping into the nightdress, she looked in the mirror and scrutinized her reflection. The woman looking back at her had a pale, skinny face from being locked in the dark for too long. A nasty looking bruise could be seen peeking out from beneath the neck of her dress. Although she looked ill, her eyes were alive with a ferocity that betrayed the rest of her appearance.

"For goodness sakes, Go to bed, you look terrible!" The mirror shrieked at her. Hermione jumped a foot in the air as the mirror's surface rippled when it spoke. Hermione darted to the bedroom, catching her breath. After a few seconds she poked her head back in.

"Go! I know you're there." Hermione smiled to herself and slid into the soft bed. Finding a way out could wait until morning.

-o-

Draco stood under the hot water of his shower. The sliver snake's mouth released the steamy jets of water, yawning while it did so. Draco had woken up early; nightmares about the chimera stalked his dreams. He had fallen into bed the moment he had reached his room. Blood stained his pillow and the hissing potion lay untouched on his nightstand. Once the snarling dream creature woke him, Draco stepped into his luxurious bathroom. The blood washed away, leaving his skin milky white once more. Turning the tap off, he got out and paused. He could hear the chimera's roar echoing around in his mind.

Pulling on some pyjama pants he then proceeded to brush his teeth. The mirror rippled back and forth, but the room remained silent, save the sound of the water running in another room. After a few days of the mirror's chattering, Draco silenced it. The mirror had kept telling him to hide his back.

"Scars aren't very attractive you know. Such a handsome figure, but its mutilated now. I know a wardrobe that once had a werewolf living with it. Such horrible cuts and bruises that I've ever seen, not to mention the scarring. Great claw marks across his stomach, such a shame." Draco had put the silencing charm on it then.

"Don't ever compare me to a half-human beast. You already know how he got those scars. You know nothing about mine." The mirror continued to ripple and Draco had to resist the urge to punch it. _I shouldn't have lost my temper... it's just a silly mirror. _

Draco flicked water at the mute mirror, watching the water droplets move downwards. Yawning, he shook the remaining water off on the mirror and walked unsteadily back to bed. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he gulped the potion down, putting the vial back down on the nightstand. Lying down, thoughts whirled through his head before the potion took effect. _Mother, where are you? Why did you leave...? Granger's probably trying to escape right now. Good luck mudblood. I can't believe how- _Draco's eyes closed, mind blank. He rolled over in his sleep, one hand clutching his wand.

-o-

Hermione awoke to the smell of bacon. She opened her eyes sleepily and saw Elden beaming at her from the end of her bed. He was arranging a tray of food that smelled wonderful. Scampering over he placed the tray over her legs and helped prop her up. After Hermione was comfortably settled he poured her some coffee as she nodded her thanks.

"Master said you must eats it all. I thinks he is worried, Miss is quite thin." Hermione looked down at her skeletal wrists and grimaced. She noticed for the first time how light they felt, the shackles were gone. Hermione busied herself by stirring some cream into her coffee. "Master saids to help yourself to clothes from the wardrobe ands that yous are free to go anywheres on the grounds so long as I ams with Miss. I knows where is out of bounds and where Miss is free to roams. Master also wishes to see Miss at dinner; I will make sure yous are on time." Hermione grimaced again, dinner did not sound fun. No doubt formal wear would be a must and Draco would make her serve it. "Well, tuck ins!" Elden exclaimed, "we've got a lots to see todays. I wants to show yous all arounds the castle." Hermione smiled at him, and then frowned. In the distance she could hear a voice shrieking. Hermione paled as the voice seemed to spring forth from her memories. It was the shrill, whiny pitch of Pansy Parkinson.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the slow updates. I've been doing renovations around my home and haven't had must time. Thanks to my beta! **

**-o-**

**Review/Comment**

**-o-**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everything felt heavy. The thin sheets seemed to be made of lead. Draco groaned and rolled over. His head throbbed painfully; it stung with pain at the slightest noise. He lay there for a few moments before calling weakly for Elden. The little elf appeared silently with a tray of various potions. Elden unstoppered a small vial of a copper coloured solution and Draco gulped it down then sat up slowly, the pain starting to recede.

"Thank you," Draco said gruffly, "please bring breakfast to Miss Granger when she wakes up. You can show her around the mansion, but do not let her out of you sight and do not let her into the out of bounds area. I'm going out for a bit."

"Master Draco should eats something now if he doesn't mind Elden sayings so. His wounds will feel better," Elden suggested nervously, eyes on the ground. Draco cracked a weak smile.

"I'll go to the kitchen and get something from Riva."

This seemed to placate the worried elf, who looked up, ears perked. The elf went about adding various salves to his wounds, climbing all over Draco's bed in the process. When the elf was satisfied, he clambered off the pillows and brought Draco some clothes, before popping into nothingness.

-o-

Draco walked into the bustling kitchen, sidestepping an elf who mumbled his apologies to Draco's knees. One elf was standing on a wooden stool at a stove top, stirring a bubbling pot. She had a small rounded nose, delicate pointed ears and big, light blue eyes. She wore a dress fashioned from a pink tea towel and had a flowery dish rag tied around her balding head. The only indication of her age was the wrinkles around her eyes.

"Ohs! You is a good boy. Elden has been nattering my earses off about little Miss." Draco stood next to her , the tips of the elf's ear coming to just under his shoulders, even on the stool. "He has been so happys, he has. Have you eatens yet?" Before waiting for an answer, she spooned the porridge from the stove into a nearby bowl. She hopped off the stool, herding him to a nearby table. Riva pushed the bowl across the table at him, standing on tiptoe to do so. Snapping her fingers, a spoon, napkin, mug and sugar bowl flew towards him, stopping neatly.

"Thank you Riva," Draco said as he spooned sugar onto the steaming porridge. She left briefly, returning with a silver carafe clutched in her bony hands. As she poured him a cup of coffee, he sighed, making her look up.

"Little Master seems sad. Are yous feeling ill?" Draco smiled wryly and ate a spoonful of porridge before replying.

"I'm fine, just tired." He finished his breakfast quietly as Riva bustled around the kitchen, occasionally snapping her fingers or ordering another elf around. Draco drank his coffee slowly, watching the assorted house elves working away. The kitchen door crashed open and Elden came barrelling through, panting. He made a beeline to Draco.

"Master must come. Miss Pugsy is here and she's very angry. She threws a vase at Elden." As he said this, a small trickle of blood leaked from a cut on his forehead. "Miss Pugsy was heres earlier before I was serving yous. I told her yous were still sleeping and she left, angry though."

"Where is she?"

"The foyer, Master."

"Clean yourself up then stay with Granger. I'll deal with Pansy."

-o-

Hermione was in awe. There must have been a thousand books on each shelf. She prowled up and down the aisles, running her fingertips over the spines of the many volumes. She nearly tripped over Elden as she walked, blinded by the books.

"Would Miss like to sits and reads?" Hermione nodded, pulling the nearest book off the shelf and finding a leather sofa nestled in a shadowy corner of the library. She cracked open the cover of _Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried _by Gulliver Pokeby. She had been reading hungrily for a few moments before Elden tapped her.

"Miss, there is someones at the door. Could yous please stays here while I goes and gets it?" Hermione smiled and nodded at him, listening hard. She heard a faint chiming as the visitor rang the bell obnoxiously. Elden left and the chiming stopped, only to be replaced with a bat-like screeching. Hermione remembered Sirius' mother howling at any who dared trespass into her pureblood abode. A tinkling crash sounded , followed by a squeak that Hermione was sure Elden had made.

She stood up and crept to the door pushing it open a chink. A young woman with short, sleek, black hair was standing with her back to the library door. She had a tight, blood red dress on, black pumps and her wand clutched menacingly in her pale hand. She clicked her black nail impatiently on the edge of a mahogany table.

"_Draco!_" Pansy shrieked, startling Hermione, who jumped. Pansy spun around, glaring at the library door. "I know you're in there Draco, don't you dare try hiding from me." Her stilettos clicked rapidly as she sped towards the library doors. Hermione leapt back and ran behind the nearest bookshelf just in time. The door banged off its hinges as Pansy blasted her way into the room, wand bared.

'I'm giving you until three to show yourself. One-"Pansy counted, scanning the vast room, "two, thr-"

"What are you yelling about?" Draco drawled from the door. "You sound like a banshee." Draco smirked and leaned against the doorframe, wand held loosely in one hand. Pansy paused, looking from Draco to the bookshelf where Hermione was concealed. She turned back to Draco, wand gripped firmly in one hand.

"How could you do that to me? In front of my entire family too, you said you loved me." Pansy looked indignantly up at Draco, scowling and waiting for what she obviously hoped would be a grovelling apology.

"I lied." He said simply. "The Dark Lord expressed his wish that I was to break off the engagement. As a humble servant of the Dark Lord I must remain focused on my duties. He felt you might prove to me, an unwanted distraction."

"That's a load of dragon dung and you know it. What he said was just the excuse you needed to leave. You were already halfway out the door when he told you." Pansy was now scarlet, sparks flying from the tip of her wand. She screamed with frustration, firing a blasting curse at the bust of an austere and elderly man. "I know you love me, I know you can." Draco's face hardened and he pushed himself off the doorframe, towering over Pansy.

"Where the bloody hell does love get you? Fools who proclaim their feelings, wear their heart on their sleeves, where are they? They're all dead, every last one. Every person I've ever cared about is gone. My father was killed, my mother taken away, and you have the audacity to say I can love?" Draco's chest was heaving, a red flush colouring his face.

"Draco," Pansy crooned, moving towards him, stretching out a hand.

"Don't touch me," Draco growled, looking at the ground. Pansy retracted her hand slowly. "Please leave Pansy, and don't come back." Pansy sighed.

"Think about what you're doing."

"I have. Leave." Pansy looked deflated. A minute ago she had blasted a priceless bust of some long dead relative of Draco's without batting an eyelash, but now she looked haggard. The flames of the fireplace roared, emerald green as Pansy approached. As she spun out of sight a blur of silver shot out of the flames, landing at Draco's feet. He stooped down, picking up the glittering ring. He stared at it, his face inscrutable. Draco threw it into the nearest rubbish bin after a few heartbeats, then left, not looking back.

Hermione waited a few moments before creeping over and plucking the band out of the scarps of parchment. She paused to examine the intricate ring. There was a large, clear circular diamond inlaid in the interwoven band of silver and palest gold. A small inscription read _Silentium _on the inside of the ring. She gazed transfixed at it for a few more moment before tucking it safely into her pocket.

"Would Miss like to keep reading?" Elden asked from behind her. Hermione jumped, then nodded, allowing the elf to lead her back to the sofa. As Elden busied himself cleaning up Pansy's mess, Hermione stared into space, not thinking over Gulliver Pokeby's words, but Draco's.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the long delays. Although I'm on a writing break, this chapter's been nagging me for weeks now. Thanks again to . for editing it! I've also been editing her chapters as well for her story, so if you like Sirius/Hermione, then check it out! It's called **_**My Life is Forgotten**_

**-o-**

**Review/Comment**

**-o-.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco felt numb. True, he had never been close with Pansy but he hadn't been close with anyone. His father had been a figure to be respected, not a source of comfort. His mother had doted upon him, caring and sweet, but she wasn't much of a playmate as a child. The only time he felt he had a true friend was when Riva was in charge of watching him when his mother was out. She didn't mind if he didn't wear the silken robes his mother chose. Riva would be a pirate, pretend to be a clueless muggle or his partner in crime. Yet she would draw the line at breaking into his father's study, or venturing into the basement, but on sunny days, she would let him ride his toy broomstick around the yard.

Pansy had been annoying at times, but she had loved him, something that was a rare occurrence. At school he didn't fit in. Although Crabbe and Goyle had been loyal, he couldn't talk to them. He strode around the school, exuding confidence that had been born of his father's arrogance. Only in his seventh year did his views shift. His father was killed at his _Lord's _hand and Draco was to take his place, as both loyal Death Eater and head of the Malfoy household.

That same year, Blaise's mother had been killed after a band of drunken Death Eaters broke in one night, wanting to see the fabled black widow. They had been punished cruelly for harming a pureblood but Blaise was never the same. The two boys bonded over their fear. Both had been thrust into positions of power and both didn't know what to do. Blaise had started his underground care of slave girls shortly after his mother's death, but Draco merely watched from the shadows. He was neither his father, nor friend to muggles. Lord Voldemort noticed this and had taken a grieving Narcissa Malfoy to make sure Draco behaved.

He did behave now, hood up and mask on, as he made his way to a little cottage ahead. A few shadowy figures were drawing closer as he walked and he recognized the skulking stride of Crabbe and Goyle. A hissing sound emanated from the garden gate and Draco saw Nagini uncoil herself from where she was twisted around it. The ghostly serpent reared and hissed again, then silently winded its way back to the darkened home. Draco pushed the gate open and held it for the various other Death Eaters. Some nodded, others just brushed past but all had the same uneven breathing and clutched at their wands with fear. Earlier they had all felt their mark burn, not with triumph, but with anger and the smallest hint of fear. They all knew what that meant, someone was to be punished.

As one, the horde of Death Eaters swept through the garden and into the house. A large dank room was revealed. There was a broken table smashed against one wall, the remains of a meal scattered across the floor and a candle was flickering weakly from the candlestick lying broken on the floor. The rest of the room was sparsely furnished and devoid of colour. A shadowy figure rose from a darkened corner. The red slits visible from under the hood were the only thing lifelike on the pale skull that was his face.

"My friends," he said, raising his arms in a mocking welcome. "I'm glad you all are here to witness this. Macnair, I put you in charge of weeding out my-"he paused for the merest second, "opposition." The air was rife with tension. Macnair shifted uneasily as Voldemort withdrew a pale hand to stroke Nagini's cool body. "Did you not tell me only a few weeks ago that the rest of the Order had been eliminated?"

"Ye-yes my Lord." Macnair was trembling. "We believe that we've gotten the rest of the Order, although most were taken care of at Hogwarts." An uneasy chuckle circled around the room. Voldemort let out a mirthless laugh.

"Then tell me, all of you, _why is he alive?_" He slashed his wand violently and the hearth rug flew away, revealing a trapdoor. The door crashed open, revealing a dark pit. A weak moan came from the depths.

"Everyone please say hello to Ronal Bilius Weasley." Voldemort flick his wand again and a crumpled figure rose out of the darkness. Its arms were bound and bloodied, his left leg stuck out at a weird angle, a sliver of bone protruding from his thigh, blood dripping obscenely. The only thing that made him recognizable was the shock of ginger hair. His face was scarred beyond repair and his eyes had a sunken, dead quality that Draco normally associated with Inferi. Ron grinned madly, showing a mouthful of broken teeth.

"I always knew you'd find me one day," Ron said, "just thought it would have been a bit sooner." He spat out a mouthful of blood. "You're getting old _my Lord_, even you can't reign forever." Voldemort slashed his wand, Ron screamed.

"As you may be aware," he said, lifting his wand as Ron fell to the ground, "the _Chosen One_ is dead." He licked his lips in a serpentine way. "There is no one left. You are alone." Ron let out a humourless laugh.

"Do you think we didn't prepare for his death? Did you really think he would have just sacrificed himself if he didn't have a plan? That's the problem with you; you're so vain that you'd never think for one moment that you aren't the only immortal." Voldemort hissed in response.

"You lie." Voldemort withdrew his wand. "Legilimens!" He screamed at Ron. Ron yelled and with a great leap, launched himself at the stone chimney. There was an audible crack as Ron's head hit the chimney. His body slumped, lifeless and a dark stain started to mar the bright red hair. Macnair leapt forwards and kicked Ron over so he was lying on his back. He bent low over Ron then stood up and spat on Ron's ragged shirt.

"He's dead."

"Thank you for the _astute observation_ Macnair. I don't know what we'd do without you." Lord Voldemort said in a deadly soft voice. "In fact maybe if I had not trusted you to carry out this important task you could not have failed me. On the other hand I never would have had this most enlightening conversation with Mr. Weasley. At the rate you've been failing me lately I would not be surprised to find Mr. Potter living in your basement under your nose. That would be more preferable that you lying to me about the demolition of the Order." Macnair trembled as Voldemort's voice raised and his eyes flashed menacingly.

"I-I believed them all to be dead." Macnair kneeled down at the hem of Voldemort's robe, prostrating himself. "Please my Lord, I will not fail you again."

"It will be hard to fail me if you're dead." Macnair looked up terrified.

"My Lord? Please I-"Macnair's words died on his lips as the streak of green light collided with his chest. His body rose up, suspended in midair for a few moments, and fell backwards onto Ron, his eyes open wide in shock. Voldemort flicked his wand again and both bodies lifted up and fell into the abyss. The trapdoor clanged shut and the rug flew back to cover the door.

"Does anyone want to fill MacNair's place now he's..." Voldemort trailed off delicately. "Draco?" Bile rose to the back of Draco's throat as the smear of blood on the stone, where Ron's skull had cracked, blood dripping slowly to the floor. Voldemort ignored Draco's sickly demeanour but before he could ask again, Bellatrix had pushed herself to the front or the band of Death Eaters. Her eyes were wide with bloodlust.

"My Lord, please let me do it. You know I will not rest until every mudblood, muggle and blood traitor are enslaved or dead." Bellatrix was breathing hard, her wand clutched tight. Voldemort looked at her, devoid of emotion, then turned to Draco.

"I thought you would have wanted the pleasure of seeing more or your old schoolmates Draco." Draco cleared his throat then looked up at Voldemort.

"Of course I would, my Lord. I just know that Bella here is so eager for the task that it would be unwise to get in her was. I'm sure Yaxley can attest to that." A chorus of raucous laughter sounds, but Yaxley scowled, fingering a thick knotted scar on his cheek.

"A fair point," Voldemort said slowly, eyes still on Draco. He tilted his head ever so slightly, finally sliding his eyes over to Bellatrix. "Bella..." Voldemort seemed to taste each word before letting it escape his lips. "Would you never stop, never cease until you are sure that you will not end up like Macnair? If I find even a whisper of an Order member surviving, there will be retribution..."

"Of course my Lord," Bella said eyes shining. She had actually sunk to her knees, looking up to him with worship in her eyes. "I won't let you down."

"Then you'd better get started, the same goes for all of you..."

There was a flurry of movement as everyone spun on the spot apparating away with relief. A hand grabbed Draco's cloak as he turned, choking him slightly. As he popped into existence in that alley behind Olivander's old wand shop he twisted to find Blaise staring at him.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: Blech, sorry that it was a bit graphic. I've had this one written for awhile but haven't gotten around to posting it with the holidays. Exams are coming up soon, so you may not hear a lot from me for a bit.**

**-o-**

**Review/Comment**

**-o-**


End file.
